conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tediz
|Gender = Unknown (supposedly male) |Eyes=Black Yellow in L&R |Species = Robot Teddy Bear |Color = Brown and Light Brown |Character Type = Enemy Playable Character }} The Tediz are a race of robotic teddy bear-like creatures who first appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Overveiw The Tediz are controlled by Professor Von Kriplespac,and are determined to take over Conker's world, making as many casualties as they possibly can during the SHC's assault. The Tediz' origins are unknown, except that a mysterious scientist created them. The reason for their existence could be the demand of soldiers during the Milk Wars, a conflict that occurred before the events of the Conker Series.The Tediz home planet is also known as Doon. Types There are many different Tediz types: Soldier Tediz These are the main infantry. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, they are plain naked, but in Live and Reloaded, they wear a complete uniform and helmet. Tedi Surgeons Tedi Surgeons appear in the Casualty Dept. section of the It's War chapter in BFD and L&R. They wear white aprons and doctor headbands, which are stained with blood. They are possibly massacre doctors, which would explain the blood stains. They attack by throwing needles, knives, and syringes at Conker. Get too close and they will stab him repeatedly. When Conker first sees Tedi Surgeons, they speak in a calm, English language. Mutant Tedi Surgeon A certain type of Surgeon Tedi that are larger than normal Tediz. They attack by throwing three needles instead of one. In Conker Live and Reloaded he can first be seen inside a container in the aforementioned section. Also in Live and Reloaded he wears green while in Bad Fur Day he looks exactly like an average surgeon tedi but larger and wears a disk on top of his head. Submarine Tediz Submarine Tediz pilot Submarines. One Submarine Tedi is first seen shooting down a fighter jet with two S.H.C. soldiers inside. They are later seen in the lair of the Little Girl and the Experiment, which shoot Tedifunkin u47 Intercontilental Ballisitc missiles at Conker. Although in Conker's Bad Fur Day, it was not possible to know who or what was controlling the submarine. It was only until Conker: Live and Reloaded that a Tedi could be easily seen inside the sub. Big Boss Tedi In , Conker encounters the big Tedi Boss during the events of the It's War chapter. The Tedi boss will stop at nothing to prevent Conker from advancing any further. Luckily, Conker had found a Rocket Launcher and blasted the Tedi boss to smithereens. The Experiment Main article: The Experiment The Experiment is a huge, spider-legged Tedi robot controlled by a Little Girl. On one arm, it has the Little Girl as a puppet. On the other arm, it has a blade saw, which could kill Conker with one hit. Machine Tediz These Tediz, exclusive to Live and Reloaded only appear in the multiplayer mode. The Machine Tediz appear 200 years after the events of Conker: Live and Reloaded, and replace the classic Tediz. These Machine Tediz appear as cyborgs with red armor and body parts. Live and Reloaded Redesign The Tediz return in Conker: Live and Reloaded, and this time they have had a complete makeover. Differences include: Their big yellow eyes that resemble panther-like creatures, addition of blood, paws, and teeth. Obviously, they're now biological beings, since they produce blood when killed. They have also acquired their own uniforms and they can vary in sizes. Chapter X In the multiplayer mode of the game, they are one of the two playable races in the campaign. In Beach Dead, they are under the command of Professor von Kripplespac, and try to prevent the S.H.C. from entering their base. In Fortress Deux, they try to capture the S.H.C.'s flag. In Castle Von Tedistein, they are trying to link the power lines to their time machine to bring forth the machine Tediz. Singular Form Their has been some debate as to whether the singular form of Tediz is Tedi, meaning that Tediz is plural, where the z'' makes an ''s sound, or if it's still just Tediz, since the z'' is not properly an ''s, which means that Tediz couldn't be a plural form of them, because there would have to be an s'' in their name. However, their name ''Tediz could've possibly been a creative alternate form of the spelling of the word Teddies, making the z'' actually an ''s. Trivia *The Tediz are an obvious parody of the Nazis, as they have a similar name, have swastiki-like symbols all over their base, and speak in a german-esque language. Category: Tediz Category: It's War Category: Enemies Category:Robots